


The Kids are Alright

by KarryBeta, KarryMaster



Series: WellsAllen [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Karry, M/M, Millma Verse, original idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 09:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21491764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarryBeta/pseuds/KarryBeta, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarryMaster/pseuds/KarryMaster
Summary: On a world similar to Karry Prime, experience the life and times of the children of all the known ships - and more. Surprises await all, as children grow up and take on their own lives and responsibilities.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Sara Lance, Barry Allen/Kara Danvers, Krypto/Original Dog Character, Laurel Lance/Oliver Queen, Mon-El (Supergirl TV 2015) & Original Character(s), Original Characters - Relationship, Ray Palmer/Caitlin Snow
Series: WellsAllen [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549051
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for the sheer amount of babies/pregnancies at the start of this chapter. I promise it's worth it for the end result and witnessing these characters grow on the page. Enjoy!

"What do you think you're doing?" Barry stood in the kitchen of the beach house he and Kara owned, he looked in shock at seeing Kara in her white and blue Power Girl outfit as he folded his arm.

"What?" Kara asked, concern on her face.

"You gave birth less than 24 hours ago!" Barry pointed out. "You can't go out as a hero yet."

"I'm Kryptonian living under a yellow sun," Kara pointed out. "I recover quickly. Besides, if you're worried about Skylar, she has the best nannies Krypton could have offered." She indicated to the baby in the crib, she was gurgling happily as Krypto, a white Alsatian dog and his mate Powie, a Golden Retriever, played with her.

"I'm not worried about Skye," Barry sighed, moving over to Kara now. "I'm worried about you. I know it's been a while since you went out as Power Girl," Indeed, thanks to a clever use of holographic technology, Jesse in a wig and the costume, and plenty of appearances from both Power Dogs, the public had been none the wiser of the real Power Girl's absence, "but you can't go out as her just after giving birth! Both Caitlin and Crystal agreed that your anatomy would take some days to re-establish itself…"

"I feel fine though," Kara pointed out. "I just want to go back out there."

"Please," Barry moved over to Kara, taking her hands. "Just give it a week. We can bond with Skye, see the daughter we created, leave the hero work to Jesse, Crystal, Mon-El and everyone else. We won't be missed."

Kara looked conflicted at this, but Barry sped and grabbed Skylar, to a bark from both dogs before speeding back to Kara, the baby giggling in his arms as he stood next to Kara. "Power Girl can wait," Barry said soothingly. "The Flash is going to wait; we need to figure out what life is like for us as parents."

"What about your job?" Kara asked as the two adult dogs moved over to their masters, Krypto managing to stand on his hindlegs to nudge Skylar with his nose.

"I got a month off. Your dad can take over for a bit," true it was a difficult time to take off – Queen Consolidates had officially given STAR Labs over to Barry, who had inherited it from Reverse Flash, disguised as Harold Wells' brother – Barry hadn't known what to do with the Labs at first, so had asked Oliver Queen to run it under his company, but things had obviously now gone full circle, with he and Harold Wells running the place.

"And I still have three months left of maternity leave," Kara pointed out thoughtfully; she worked at a dog shelter as deputy manager and had been there for two years, since leaving CatCo, in fact.

"Let's be parents," Barry pointed out, passing Skylar over to Kara who smiled. At that moment a third dog came bounding down the stairs; a crossbreed between Powie and Krypto. Before she could run at Kara, or the baby, both dog parents jumped in the way, barking at their pup. The new dog skidded to a stop before whining.

"It's okay," Kara cooed to her adult dogs as she bent down to the new pup. "Hey Polly, say hello to the newest member of our family – Skylar Tobin Allen." Polly barked quietly at that before licking the new baby, wagging her tail happily.

-WellsAllen-

"How has it been six months since Skylar was born?" Caitlin asked her husband, Ray Palmer, as she sorted out the milk bottle for their own child, who was asleep in his crib in the next room.

"Well Nico is nearly five months old," Ray pointed out, standing behind Caitlin as he moved to kiss her neck. She giggled at this.

"I love how they're so close together. Nico's like Skylar's brother," Caitlin pointed out as the microwave pinged, notifying them that the milk was now warm. Ray moved over to take the bottle out.

"I think our kid's set for life, having Power Girl and The Flash's kid as his sister," Ray responded.

"Hey, Nico's got Weather Witch and Atom as his parents," Caitlin added as she took the bottle from her husband and gave it a little shake.

"You're the meta expert," Ray's voice changed a little as he said this, and Caitlin raised her eyebrow. "It's obvious that Skye's going to have some of her mom's powers and her dad's speed, but one is Kryptonian and the other is meta – Nico's got two different powered meta humans as his parents… will one of our powers be predominant over the other?"

"I've been thinking about that," Caitlin replied. "Would he have control over the weather, or be able to grow and shrink at will? I mean, our powers are so different… It's possible he could manifest a completely different power, or both powers will cancel each other out and he'll be –"

"Normal," Ray finished this for her, and Caitlin nodded at that.

"Well, so far he's not exhibited any powers, so…" Caitlin sighed at this as she moved over to the nursery, to give Nico his bottle. Ray stayed back, deep in thought.

A moment later, a scream broke Ray's train of thoughts as he sped to the nursery.

"RAY!" Caitlin's scream made Ray think the worst but paused at seeing what his wife saw: a bear cub was prancing about Nico's crib, with their son nowhere to be seen.

"What the…?" Ray gasped as the cub looked up at Caitlin and Ray. "Where's Nico?" He now asked his wife, but she was pale in shock. At the name though, the bear cub gave a strangely cute growl before he suddenly transformed back into the small boy that they both recognised.

"Urm… I think we have the answer to our question," Caitlin's voice was shaken as she moved over to her son, but Ray remained in shock.

"He's a shapeshifter," Ray stated after a moment, just looking into the crib.

"Nicolas Ronald Palmer, you gave us quite a scare," Caitlin seemed to have recovered already as she picked up the boy who gave a giggle, putting the bottle into his mouth.

"Caitlin, he's a shapeshifter!" Ray repeated as Caitlin looked back to her husband, but he was grinning. "This is so cool!"

-WellsAllen-

Kara and Barry were putting away presents and taking decorations down. It was sad, as this had been Skylar's first birthday and they didn't want it to end – the whole year had gone by so fast though – not only had Nico mastered turning into at least half a dozen animals by now, but Power Girl and the Flash had had an exciting year; teaming up with the rest of the Justice Society, they had taken on both Darksied and the alien race called the Dominators – the latter of which had released a virus upon the planet, it's affects being strangely positive, as it had created millions of meta humans world-wide. They were still figuring out the finer details on what the long-term effects were going to be, however.

Amelia Ivy Allen, Barry's younger half-sister came walking into the lounge, taking a seat as Barry sped the birthday banner to the trash.

"I know a secret," Ivy said in sing-song voice as she picked up Skye to bounce on her knee.

"Then keep it," Barry commented in equal sing-song voice as Ivy laughed.

"Oh, come on, it's juicy," Ivy stated.

"Juicy!" Skye cried out, all three looking at the girl before laughing. "Juicy! Juicy!"

"Juicy Ivy," Kara cooed as she moved over to tickle her daughter's chin.

"Ant-y Juicy," Skye now tried; she was getting good with words at just one already.

"I think you have a new nickname, Aunty Juicy," Barry joked as Skye chuckled, Ivy still bouncing the girl on her knee. "Okay, what's the secret? We promise we won't tell."

"Well you know how Olly and Laurel couldn't make it to the party?" Ivy started; indeed, most of their superhero family had turned up, the party spreading from the house all the way down to the beach – with a lot of presents for Skye.

"Yeah, Thea made their excuses. Laurel's not feeling well, and Oliver had some mayor-thing," Kara shrugged, it not bothering her too much.

"Well, Thea let slip that Laurel's sickness is only in the morning – and she's given up alcohol… for several months," Ivy stated coyly.

"Oh, Aunty Juicy…" Barry groaned, completely straight-faced while using the cute nickname.

"Laurel's pregnant?" Kara had to confirm.

"Three months last week," Ivy stated.

"Black Canary's going to be out of the picture for a while then," Barry stated thoughtfully, glancing at Kara.

"At least it will be easier to make a hologram of her while the rest of Team Arrow do the fighting than it was for me," Kara added thoughtfully. "Or Sara could pop over in Laurel's outfit."

"Or she could retire from daily superhero life like Olly did," Barry voiced thoughtfully. "Let Thea and Roy lead Team Arrow instead and join the JSA when needed."

"You don't seem so fazed about this?" Ivy seemed a little sad at the news not affecting the couple.

"It was bound to happen eventually," Barry shrugged at this. "We thought they'd get pregnant when they hooked up at our wedding; and they are married now, after all. She did leave the Birds of Prey to be with him."

"What I find more fascinating though is how you can effortlessly bounce our half-Kryptonian daughter on a prosthetic leg," Kara pointed out, Ivy having not stopped bouncing the cheering Skylar throughout the entire discussion.

"I mastered these legs when I was five," Ivy stated. "Twenty years on and it's second nature, like you when you use your Kryptonian powers."

"Touché," Kara joked, but at that Skylar's eyes lit up, and Kara ran on instinct, taking the blast that was no more effective than heat from a hairdryer.

"Hey, what did mommy say about your powers?" Kara stated, patting down her warm clothes as Skye pouted, eyes wide at being told off.

"Krypto powers!" Skye pointed out, unable to say Kryptonian yet, she settled for their dog's name instead – Krypto himself had gone running on the beach with Powie, while Polly was swimming in the pool outside; being Kryptonian dogs, they were sensible enough not to need supervision.

'You okay?' Barry mouthed to Kara as he moved over to check on his wife while Ivy kept hold of the confused toddler.

"I'm fine," Kara smiled. "Skye's powers are getting stronger already."

"Sowwy," Skye gurgled as Kara moved over to her daughter, smiling now.

"It's okay. You're our little powerhouse!" Kara picked up her daughter from her sister-in-law, bringing her into a hug.

-WellsAllen-

Barry was chasing two small children around the pool while Kara watched on, slightly worried.

"For Rao's sake, be careful!" Kara shouted as Barry turned without pausing and scooped up both kids, who were laughing.

"He always wanted to be a boy-dad," Ivy pointed out, sitting by the pool herself as Barry enjoyed the laughter of the boy and girl in his arms; they were barely two and had picked up speed a lot easier than their older sister had.

"Well I don't want him to lose them if they fall in the pool and drown," Kara snapped as Ivy choked on her drink from this revelation.

"Barry's the Flash, you're Power Girl and you have three Kryptonian dogs… somewhere. There's no chance of your kids drowning with that many heroes about," Ivy pointed out. "And where's Skye?"

"Out with Caitlin and Ray," Kara replied as Barry ran into the house and returned with ice pops for both of his younger kids.

"Oh. Skye worships Nico… more so than Jordan and Eden," Ivy pointed out.

"She liked being the only kid," Kara sighed at this. "Nico's like her part-time sibling but when at home she got all the attention – now it's divided between three…"

"And Barry idolizes those two," Ivy pointed out.

"Not fair," Kara turned to her sister-in-law at this. "Barry and I love our kids equally. Yes, Skye can be a handful and we took a lot of damage with her trying to control her powers, but we love Skye as much as we love the other two."

"You sure you don't want more kids?" Ivy joked.

"Three is more than enough," Kara sighed. "How's Team Arrow anyway?" She wanted to change the topic, and as Ivy was good friends with Thea, Kara figured her sister-in-law would have some news from Starling City.

"Adjusting. Artemis's betrayal was a suck-fest but at least they got the new Prometheus," Ivy pointed out – the team had been having trouble recently, testing Thea and Roy's leadership to the limit.

"The JSA were at their disposal," Kara pointed out.

"Yeah, but why bring out the heavy artillery at the first sign of trouble? Besides, with a traitor in their ranks it was best to keep it small-scale. Thea and Roy aren't just pretty faces, you know," Ivy stated.

"So, who's in the team now? Speedy, Arrow, Ragman, Wild Dog…?" Kara listed them off from memory.

"Rory left a while ago – Ragman, I mean," Ivy pointed out, to a groan of remembrance from Kara. "But Helena's sister Paula is pretty kick-ass – I think she might want to take the name Artemis soon instead. Oh, and Robin could join one day too."

"Robin? He's three!" Kara pointed out.

"Yeah, but the son of the Green Arrow and Black Canary is going to be kick-ass; apparently he's picked up a liking for archery already – well the plastic toys anyway. His dad won't let him near the sharp objects yet."

Kara laughed at that. "What with Nico, Skye, my Impulse Twins and Robin we're making our own mini-Justice Society."

"At least wait until they're teenagers, Kara – call them Teen Justice," Ivy pointed out.

"Skye can be Thunder Girl," Barry called, having been listening in to the conversation even with two children to entertain.

"Just because it's your nickname for her doesn't mean she'll go by it as a hero," Kara pointed out.

"To be fair, Thea got stuck with Speedy," Ivy joked at this.

-WellsAllen-

Christmas at the Snow-Palmers was fun, albeit it tightly packed – especially with so many kids around. But the place was lovingly decorated, the table set, and the presents already open.

"You know, we should have had had celebrations at ours," Barry pointed out to Kara. "With Ivy moving to National City we have even more space."

"Yeah, but we got invited first. Maybe next year," Kara replied as Skye chased after the dog that wasn't Kryptonian – but Nico in animal form.

"Hey, be careful where you run!" Barry called after his now 6-year-old daughter, who nearly bumped into the pregnant Crystal Snow – twin sister to Caitlin and wife to Mon-El, Prince of Daxam, who had landed on the planet a few years ago and since bonded with, and married, the ice-powered meta.

"It's okay," Mon-El stated, holding a baby himself. "Little Skye can't harm Aunty Crystal, can she, Dani?" He addressed the baby he held.

"But she is part-Kryptonian," Ray pointed out, coming with a plate of food which Mon took with one arm while handing the baby back with another.

"Even part-Daxamite, Crystal Junior wouldn't be as powerful as Skye or the twins," Ray pointed out.

"But she will be part-alien, part-meta human like them," Crystal pointed out as a bird flew overhead and landed on Caitlin's shoulder. "And stop calling her Crystal Junior. We don't even know if it's a 'her' yet."

"Well you could…" Ray started.

"Be a monkey!" Skylar called out to the bird, cutting Ray off, but before Nico could transform, Mon took the bird from his mother's shoulder.

"Later," Mon stated as the bird turned back into a boy, Caitlin grabbing a shirt for the boy to wear.

"Awh," Skylar groaned, folding her arms in protest.

"Why don't you play with your brother and sister?" Barry now asked, leaning down to his daughter, indicating the play area the twins were running around in, Krypto and Powie keeping an eye on them while Polly joined in the fun.

"They're boring," Skylar pointed out. "Boring babies."

"Boring babies!" Nico copied, running to hug Skye at this.

"They're 4 – they're not babies," Barry groaned, and Kara joined in with a sigh.

"Next year, Christmas at yours," Ray stated as he shifted his daughter, Danielle Snow-Palmer, up his person so she didn't slip from his grip.

"We can then invite Oliver, Laurel and Robin over," Barry added thoughtfully – in the small, but cosy, apartment Ray and Caitlin had, there wasn't room for more than the families already here.

"Jesse's pregnant too," Kara added. "Got to invite her, Wally and the kid also. Alex, Sara, Spencer, Clara and Nora… An awesome super Christmas." While Alex had two kids already, she and Sara had recently adopted the teenager Nora Darkh, thanks to some manipulation from one John Constantine, who seemed to have taken up the uncle mantle for Ms. Darkh already.

"Not that this party won't be awesome," Mon-El spoke up quickly by a look from Caitlin and Ray.

"Speaking of; Turkey will be ready in 30 minutes," Crystal spoke up.

"Turkey!" Skylar called, thinking Nico was about to turn into one.

"Oh Skye…" Kara shook her head at this, but the others laughed.

"It's not a good holiday to be a turkey," Barry joked to his daughter, to receive a light slap from his wife at it, but they were all giggling.

"Are you sure you don't want help?" Mon asked his wife.

"I may be pregnant but I'm not an invalid!" Crystal spoke up at this, moving off to the kitchen.

"At least you guys have picks of the best midwife," Barry voiced this, Mon frowning at this comment. "What? Crystal's a midwife, she helped deliver Skylar and the twins… I mean she must have friends…"

"Did we not tell you?" Caitlin now interrupted. "I'm delivering my niece or nephew."

"Oh, nice," Barry nodded, although got a look from Kara now. Caitlin was a doctor, with a midwife for a sister so must have known what to do there.

"Anyway, contrary to what my sister says, I better go and help," Caitlin moved off to the kitchen, leaving the men with Kara and the kids. Nico took this opportunity to turn into a turkey anyway, much to the delight of Skye.

-WellsAllen-

Barry was rushing about, as usual – which for a speedster was quite impressive. In one hand he had a schoolbag, and in the other, a pencil case.

"We should have done this last night," he stressed as he stopped before his wife and eldest daughter, who was now 11 years old, as she raised eyebrow at her father while Kara moved off to the kitchen.

"I told you dad – I forgot I started school today," Skye pointed out.

"Didn't Nico text you or something to let you know last night?" Kara asked, returning with a packed lunch.

"Yeah but he was on about his cousin and then started talking about some boy he liked," Skye stated dismissively, not thinking much of Mon-El and Crystal Snow's daughter. "And can't I just have food in the cafeteria?" Skye asked, giving the lunchbox a disgusted look as she nevertheless packed the lunch into the bag Barry was still holding.

"This has extra supplements. I can't be coming over at lunch anymore to give you more food. You know your Kryptonian and speedster physiology means you have to eat twice as much as your fellow classmates," Kara explained to her daughter.

"Hey, I had breakfast and I'm not hungry now," Skye pointed out.

"And we've been through this," Barry stated now with a sigh, glancing to Kara as he finished loading the backpack up and zipping it closed, "you'll be hungry again soon enough. Now there's extra power bars – your favorites – and a soda in there for spare. You've got some money for food at lunch should you need it too, but only for lunch. And what else?"

"Urgh. I must not, under any circumstances, use my powers," Skylar practically quoted to a nod from both her parents as she put on the backpack. "I don't get it. The world worships the Justice Society and that whole Dominator thing with them making meta humans was like 10 years ago. Why should I hide my powers?"

"Because you're more powerful than any of your classmates thanks to your mother's powers," Barry pointed out as Kara went to check on the twins. "Besides, it wouldn't be right for Nico to transform in front of his classmates, would it?"

"I suppose so," Skye shrugged. "Can I at least run to school?"

"Sorry, Thunder Girl, you gotta catch the bus like a regular kid," Barry replied, Skye not batting an eyelid to the nickname. "First day of a new school; you've got to make a good impression. Maybe next week you can run."

"Say goodbye to Jordan and Eden," Kara came out with the two younger siblings, who didn't start their own school for another week and who both looked rather sleepy. Barry moved over to them almost on instinct, although ugh Skye's eyes momentarily followed her father.

"Later, kids," Skye stated, giving her brother and sister a half-hearted wave as she headed to the front door.

"Hey, you don't leave without a goodbye hug!" Kara called as she sped to her daughter and embraced her before Skye could complain; Barry followed next and finally Skye was able to break free from the hug, just as the local school bus honking its horn announced its arrival.

"I'm off," Skye ran to the door and out to the street at that, not looking back as Kara sighed and turned to Barry.

"She's growing up fast," Kara stated.

"Getting an interesting attitude there too," Barry supplied.

"I blame Aunt Juicy," Kara added as Barry paused at this.

"Hey, Ivy moved out to National City years ago and yet…" Barry started but Kara gave him a smile to shut him up.

"Come on, we have two kids to make breakfast for," Kara closed the front door, having watched Skye get onto the bus safe, and headed to the kitchen.

-WellsAllen-

The school bell rang as a blonde teenage girl in a red and black cheerleading outfit strolled down the corridor, overhearing a commotion around the corner; her super-hearing locking on to the familiar cries of someone she knew well.

"I told you, I'm not gay so stop making eyes at me, homo!" a teenage boy pushed another into the locker.

"Yeah, I swear I saw him glancing at my junk in the shower the other day," the boy's bully friend added, obviously wanting in on the fight.

"I wasn't –" the brown-haired, slightly pale bullied boy pointed out.

"You're gay, so you obviously were," the first bully pointed out.

"Just because –" the pale boy started.

"Excuse me, is there a problem here?" The blonde cheerleader, Skylar, stopped before the three, arms folded as she raised her eyebrow.

"Nothing to do with you, blondie," the second bully shrugged her off.

"Huh. Well, first of all, anything you do became my business when you decided to beat up my best friend, practically brother, in public…" the bullies turned to her at this, confused. "Secondly, I know, you know, and sweet baby Jesus in the manger knows what you really are: Scared kids, possibly closeted homosexuals yourselves, but regardless, here's what's gonna go down. You have two choices. You stay here and I crack one of your nuts, right or left, that's your choice, or you walk away and live to be douchebags for another day."

"What?" the first bully looked confused at this.

"Oh sorry, you don't know who I am? I'm Skylar Allen and I was born to make your lives hell. Now, which testicle do you want cracked open?" she had a smirk on her face as she said this, her arms still folded.

The two boys seemed lost for words at this as Nico Palmer stared at Skye in shock and awe, both bullies looking at one another before the instigator shrugged.

"Whatever, we have better things to do than beat up a homo," he started to walk off but Skylar sneakily sped behind him, tapping him on the shoulder and he turned to look at her, surprised at the distance she had travelled in the time it took him to turn and start walking.

"Did I not make myself clear?" Skye snapped. "You do not use that word for my brother-from-another-mother. Yes, he's gay – and proud of it – but if I catch you or any of your friends calling him the shortened h-word again in such an offensive manner, you will be going home in a casket. So, do you want us to call a wah-mbulance? Coz your hate-party is out of control. Now, apologize."

The lead bully seemed shocked at the girl's attitude and bravado, but not wanting to cause a scene with a girl muttered a quick 'sorry' before he and his friend moved off. Skye sighed as she turned to Nico with a smile.

"Thanks… I wish I could just transform into a lion or bear or something and scare them off for good," Nico muttered.

"No powers in public," Skye pointed out as Nico nodded, she put an arm around his shoulders to lead him down the corridor. "Plus, you'd rip those designer clothes."

"They're not designer," Nico sighed. "Uncle Mon got them for me at the mall when buying for my cousin Sofia. He thought they looked cool."

"You have got to stop letting your uncle buy you clothes," Skye sighed, ignoring the reference to Nico's own cousin though. Sofia Snow was Mon-El and Crystal Snow's only child and had inherited both of her parents' powers, much like Skylar had; although Crystal's ice powers seemed somewhat weaker than her mother's.

"I'm nearly 15, what do you expect?" Nico sighed at that.

"I expect you to accompany me to the mall this afternoon so we can pick out something better," Skye joked, to a little chuckle from Nico.

"Hey… would you defend Jordy and Edie like that?" Nico now wondered, referencing Skye's little siblings, Jordan and Eden. Skye paused at this.

"Well I'm pretty sure Jordy's gay too – or maybe bi – so yeah, definitely, but Edie… not so much. She's good, apple of daddy's eye," Skye shrugged.

"Hey, Uncle Barry loves you just as much as those two," Nico pointed out.

"Who are you kidding? Every parent has a favorite kid and it's obvious dad prefers the twins over me; they're more his speed – literally," Skye stated.

"Skye…" Nico started.

"I'm just saying it's how I see it; you know me. It doesn't bother me. I mean it's obvious your dad loves Dani more than you," Skye stated; Danielle Snow had the ability to convert sound vibrations into light and energy, which had impressed Ray more than Nico's shapeshifting.

"Hey!" Nico pulled out from under Skye's arm at this. "Dad loves me too."

"Of course, he does. Sorry, stone cold bitch here," Skye apologized.

"You know you don't need to have the attitude with me," Nico pointed out as the alarm rang for class.

"I like my attitude, Changeling," she winked, using his meta name – the name she'd been calling him since they'd turned 10. "Now go on, get to class. I'll meet you at break."

"Later, Skye," Nico smirked now as he moved off. She watched him go with a smile before turning on her heel to head to her own class.

-WellsAllen-

Jordan and Eden Allen were in STAR Labs in the specially adapted training area their parents and friends used to train their abilities when not at the Secret Sanctuary boat the Justice Society had – only the twins weren't training in the fighting sense.

"I think you were an octave off," Jordan pointed out to his twin sister, who sighed at that.

"I just can't get the last note," Eden groaned.

"Don't worry, you'll get it," Jordan patted his sister on the shoulder as she nodded.

"Two weeks until the competition," Eden stated.

"What competition?" The two turned around to see their mom walking up to them. "You sounded good though."

"Oh, erm…" Eden and Jordan both said this as one, neither looking at their mom.

"What?" Kara asked sympathetically.

"We have a talent competition at school," Eden stated.

"We've entered as a singing duo," Jordan supplied, causing Kara to chuckle at this.

"Oh sweethearts, that's brilliant!" She moved over to hug her teenage children. "But do not tell your sister about that – you know how she gets sometimes."

"Don't worry, we'll never let her in on this," Eden stated firmly.

"We get enough of her backtalk normally," Jordan pointed out.

"She loves you really," Kara stated sympathetically. "She just has a strange way of showing it."

"Yeah, well… any advice?" Jordan moved the topic along.

"Your dad's more the vocalist, but what are you guys singing anyway?" Kara asked.

"For Good, from the seminal Broadway production, Wicked – where I will eventually play Fiyero!" Jordan grinned at this, his dreams of stardom long-since known to those present.

"Interesting choice. Who's Glinda?" Kara asked, looking between the two and not commenting on her son's dream role.

"Me, obviously," Eden grinned. "And no, I don't intend to ever be in the play, although it is epic."

"Okay," Kara smirked as she stepped back. "Let me hear it."

-WellsAllen-

Jordan couldn't stop smiling; he and Eden had won their competition! Dressing like their characters had to have helped, with Eden in a nice blue dress as Glinda, and Jordan dressed in black for a male take on Elphaba; he even had the pointy hat.

They had impressed the student body judges, but this was only the beginning, he could feel it.

Their parents were going to take him and his sister to dinner as a win, without Skylar who was out with friends, and had agreed to meet out in the parking lot once ready – they weren't going to drive of course as they could all run at top speed, but it was pretence.

Having got out and waiting for Eden to show up now, a boy caught Jordan's attention, and he smiled at him.

"Hey," the boy nodded to Jordan as he moved over.

"Hey," Jordan nodded back, taking in his features. He had slightly unkempt long hair, dark eyes and was slightly taller than Jordan; wearing casual jeans and a shirt, although supported a long leather trench coat. It was an unusual look.

"Nice show. You and your sister did good," the boy stated.

"You caught it?" Jordan didn't know what else to say.

"Thought you were particularly good," the boy continued, a glint in his eye.

"Thanks. Sorry, but do I know you?" Jordan had to ask.

"Actually no, but your parents know of my father. I'm Jonas Hunter," the boy held out his hand for Jordan to shake, which he did.

"Hunter?" The name was familiar. "As in Rip Hunter's kid?"

"The one and the same," Jonas nodded.

"So, you're a time traveller? And you know who I am," Jordan stated.

"Well, I know who you will be – one half of the Impulse Twins, little brother to Thunder Girl and part of the Teen Titans," Jonas smirked at this.

"I'm 15," Jordan voiced, not sure how else to explain the stuff he hadn't done yet. "I'm not out of school yet, let alone a hero like my parents. And I didn't even know Skylar…"

"She'll be a hero soon enough," Jonas winked. "She'll force you and Eden to move along in the game, but a little bit of competitive heroism with Skylar will actually draw you closer."

"Why are you telling me this? I thought your dad…?" Jordan had read about the Legends and what Rip Hunter had said and done in that time. The warnings of knowing too much of your own destiny.

"I just want you to trust me," Jonas pointed out.

"Why?" Jordan frowned.

"'cos I like you, Jordan Jorge Allen," Jonas smiled again. It was quite charming.

"Hey Jordy, who's your friend?" Jordan turned to see his sister coming toward them, he felt a little shaken, unsure of himself but as he turned to introduce Jonas to Eden, Jonas had gone. "Did I scare him off?" Eden added.

"Probably. It doesn't matter," Jordan shrugged. "I'm sure I'll see him again. Come on, let's go find mom and dad."

-WellsAllen-

Skylar lay by the pool, soaking in the sun – even though she was only part-Kryptonian, she could still absorb the yellow sun rays like her mother; in fact, she was more like her mother in terms of abilities than her father, able to fly short distances, had advanced strength, and heat vision too. The only thing she lacked was the freeze breath, which didn't bother her too much. She was connected to the speed force also, but only on a minimal level – not that it stopped her lighting fast reflexes. Jordan and Eden seemed the more connected there anyway, and that didn't concern Skye.

Krypto lay next to Skye on one side, while Skye's own part-Kryptonian dog, the child of Musty – the Kryptonian dog Clark's children raised – lay on her other side. She was called Perdy, after the mother from 101 Dalmatians, as her father was a meta dog Dalmatian – she was an interesting mixed breed, but Skye loved her as much as her mother loved Powie and Krypto, the former who was out with Kara.

"Are you going to stand there all day? We have super-hearing and I can hear you mouth-breathing from over here," Skye called to her brother who was standing by the house door, overlooking the pool and the ocean beyond.

"Sorry," Jordan muttered as Skye opened her eyes and twisted in her seat to look at her brother.

"What's wrong, little bro?" Skye asked, seeing the concern on his face.

"Oh, it's nothing…" he didn't sound convinced as Krypto stood and moved over to him, nudging Jordan outside. Skye chuckled at the dog's sense of duty, even into his old age.

"If Krypto knows you need to talk then there's no escaping," Skye commented as she sat on the edge of her lounge chair now, Perdy raising her head to check on her mistress before laying back down again. "Talk to me, I do care after all."

"Fine," Jordan muttered, taking a seat opposite as Krypto laid his head on Jordan's lap. Jordan began stroking the old dog's fur. "It's college… I'm kind of torn. My friend, Marley, wants us to both go to the Metropolis Academy for Dramatic Arts, MADA, while I know mom and dad want me to go to MSU, the college Uncle Clark went to."

"Does MSU have a good drama department?" Skye asked, knowing her brother wanted to get into acting. MADA sounded ideal, just from the name, but the Metropolis State University she didn't know much of aside from the odd story about their Uncle Clark.

"Second best in the country," Jordan nodded.

"I'm guessing this MADA is the first-best?" Skye asked. Jordan nodded. "Okay, so what do you want to do?"

"I want to go to MADA… I mean, I suppose I can have MSU as back up, because MADA is notoriously hard to get into," Jordan voiced.

"Why come to me for this though?" Skye asked. "I'm not exactly the go-to person for college tips. I went to the local community college and am now the assistant cheerleading coach at our old school. Coach Quinzel needed someone with better vocals to shout at the team on an hourly basis," she chuckled at this latter statement but got no reaction from Jordan.

"You're the only person I can go to about it – mom and dad are on one side, Edie's going to L.A. to peruse her own career and I'm pretty sure Aunt Lois and Uncle Clark would be all for MSU," Jordan pointed out.

"Well, to me it looks like a win-win situation. Either way you get to go to Metropolis, and either way you get into a great drama department." Skye pointed out. "What's Marley's thoughts?"

"She wants MADA, come hell or high water, and she's really good, so I think she'll get in," Jordan pointed out.

At this, Skye got up and moved to the Krypto-free side of her brother to sit next to him. "We're Allens, you know – we only ever get the best. You'll get into this MADA and hey, you can check out on Sara and Alex's boy. I think Spencer works in Metropolis," the thought had occurred to her, not that she knew much of Alex and Sara's lives, just what little updates their Aunt Ivy supplied when she came to visit.

"Yeah, he's a firefighter, or in the ambulance service or something," Jordan dismissed.

"So, what's next? Have you submitted your applications?" Skye asked.

"Need to post them off. Did both. They're an audition process for MADA where the recruiter comes to the school to see us act and sing, but MSU is more straightforward," Jordan stated.

"Is it an open audition? Because I'd love to see that," Skye remarked.

"Skye…" Jordan warned, knowing his sister's behaviour at times.

"No, I'm serious. I've never seen you perform before – you only tell me about you and your sister's stuff after it's over," Skye pointed out. "I'm not the kid I once I was, I'd support you. I want to support you."

"Thanks," Jordan smiled at his sister. "I'll let you know the moment I get news."

"I can't wait to see," Skye hugged her brother at that as Krypto licked Jordan's face.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jordan Allen finds his calling in Metropolis, but can he balance two lives when he discovers a love for heroism and gets an offer from his elder sister he can't deny?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of this chapter takes place in Metropolis, and as Metropolis is basically New York for DC, there are a lot of familiar NYC locations mentioned, so just a heads' up there not to confuse you all. Also, there will be some Glee references, if you couldn't tell from MADA last time, so look out for those.

Jordan Allen was in the dance studio of his very first class at the Metropolis Academy for Dramatic Arts. He had gotten in, alongside his best friend Marley, but hadn't expected just how difficult it would be compared to school. Even with his speed and Kryptonian abilities, they were being pushed to their limit by their some of their teachers – and it was only day one!

"Welcome to MADA," their teacher called, finally walking into the room. "We are Metropolis' finest, that I doubt even Superman himself would be accepted. My name is Helga Mannheim, and this is Dance 101," she walked among the twenty students moving around her as Jordan and Marley continued the pirouettes the TA had started them on. "You are here because you are the best of the best," Helga continued, "but that doesn't mean you'll all make it – even now. I can assure you that by Christmas at least a third of you will have dropped out or been kicked out," her eyes met a pretty girl with dark hair at this, who seemed to be struggling.

"The rest of you?" Helga continued, "Well, I just hope you like being part of the chorus line because I can guarantee you that only one of you will ever get a leading role on Broadway. You!" She stopped the struggling girl, who stumbled at her call. "What's your name?"

"Kit –" the girl started, regaining her composure.

"No," Helga corrected. "Your new name is Muffin Top. Got me?"

"Urm," the newly christened Muffin Top muttered.

"Let's see your pirouette. The rest of you, stop too," she called to the class, as Muffin Top blushed. "Go on," Helga stated to the girl, who span across the room.

"Mediocre at best," Helga groaned. "Again!"

The second time, Muffin Top actually fell over and Helga walked up to her, folding her arms.

"I don't need any help!" Muffin Top called quickly as Jordan bit his lip, wanting to help her.

"Oh, I'm not offering it. I'm just here to give you a big Metropolis welcome: You suck." Helga scoffed before turning back to the other students. "Who's next? What about you… Porcelain?" She pointed directly at Jordan at this.

"I'm not called –" Jordan tried.

"Your name is Porcelain, now let's see that pirouette," Helga demanded. He felt Marley give him a gentle push from behind as he sighed and moved forward, spinning across the studio.

"Not bad, Porcelain," Helga commented. "Could use improvement. Where did you train?"

"Central City," Jordan pointed out.

"Urh," Helga rolled her eyes at this. "Superhero central. Don't expect special treatment just because you outdid Metropolis for heroes." Jordan didn't know what to say to this. "Muffin Top, you team up with Porcelain and see what you can learn. The rest of you, demonstrate how much you also suck!"

Jordan numbly moved over to the girl, deciding not to let Helga's words get to him. He noticed Muffin Top was attractive and was dressed to impress, but obviously hadn't impressed their teacher. She looked determined not to cry though as Jordan gave her a small smile.

"I don't think she's really that mean…" Jordan tried, at which point Helga shouted at someone else, telling them to partner up with Marley. "What's your actual name?" He tried as they waited for Helga to partner everyone up.

"Kitty Quinn," the girl replied.

"Jordan Allen," Jordan held out his hand.

"Allen? Like in STAR Labs?" Kitty asked.

"Urm yeah, my dad owns it," Jordan pointed out.

"And the meta animal zoo?" She added.

"It's the Meta Animal Reservation," Jordan corrected her. "And that's both my parents. A venture they set up before I was born," Jordan shrugged at this. While the Dominators had given humans abilities before he'd been born, it was discovered that animals gained some abilities too, and his parents had indeed set up a sanctuary of sorts for those animals with powers in National City. It was where Musty the dog had met her mate, not to mention some of her siblings' mates too.

"I thought MADA would be different," Kitty muttered now, glancing out of the window to Central Park outside.

"Maybe it will be. This is the first third of the year. Some of the other teachers might be nicer," Jordan stated. "Come on, I can see where you need improvement though – I promise I won't shout."

-WellsAllen-

Jordan and Kitty walked down a quiet street in the city. It was getting dark, but they didn't care – there was no class in the morning, and they had been celebrating. Marley had been with them but had left early to be with her own boyfriend.

"I can't wait to see you in the production," Kitty pointed out thoughtfully as she squeezed his hand.

"I'm only the understudy," Jordan pointed out. "Makes classes easier, and I doubt Chris Woods will get sick."

"Yeah, but he must have other things going on – pre-arranged conventions and stuff like that. He is a TV star after all," Kitty stated.

"His schedule hasn't been sorted out, he's just agreed to do it for six months as he has no other shows going on yet," Jordan couldn't help but grin at this though. It would be cool to go out in the star's place and get the applause.

"Can you extend your contract?" Kitty now asked.

"I'm a student with no agent. You know the rules there – MADA takes over as my representative and their program comes first. I'm only in it for six months too, but it's great on my resume and I get paid for it. Any luck for you?" As much as he wanted to continue talk of his success, he wanted to know if his girlfriend had anything else lined up. She seemed to prefer performing at the music bars to in theatres. Jordan was sure some of their teachers, especially the demoness Helga, had discouraged Kitty of her dreams.

"Urm, not really. I mean Marley got me the job at the Stardust Diner last year and between that, the occasional music night at the Star Bar and classes…" Kitty seemed nervous.

"Come on, I've been in the chorus line to Waitress and now got this gig on Pretty Woman… I'm sure you can get something. Balancing MADA is easy when you know how," Jordan urged.

"Well…" Kitty obviously seemed hesitant, but Jordan didn't want to push.

"It's okay. You can wait until after we pass MADA too," he stated, reassuringly.

"Do you think we'll see Superman tonight?" Kitty quickly changed topic and Jordan held back his sigh. "We've been in this city for 3 years and I can count on my one hand how many times I've seen him."

"It's a big city. But it doesn't bother me," Jordan shrugged. He'd met with Clark literally the other day and did see his aunt and uncle at least once a month with their busy schedules; their kids, Reeve, Jason and Ella less frequently though as they had long-since moved out.

"Then again, you are from National City." Kitty continued. "You must have seen the Flash and Power Girl enough times. Hey, I heard there's a new superhero over there… Thunder Girl," Jordan nearly choked on air at that – Thunder Girl was the name his parents always called Skye.

"I…" before Jodan could formulate a response, someone collided head-on with him, sending him flying. On reflex he sped to stand up and looked down at the man who had knocked him over.

"Hey!" Jordan started, not realizing Kitty had seen him use his speed as he noticed the man's trench coat and could see the jewellery beneath – his x-ray vision wasn't that great, but it was enough to see the hidden valuable items within. "You know, that wasn't very nice," Jordan continued as he reached down and hauled the guy up. "Going somewhere?"

"I just…" the man started, his eyes shifting, but Jordan had him in an arm lock in seconds.

"Yeah, probably not what you expected, but if you could give my girlfriend her ring back…" Kitty frowned at this before noticing the ring on her finger had been taken.

"How…?" The man started gruffly.

"You may have quick reflexes but mine are faster; that stunt of knocking into me to distract us from you taking her ring? I realized as soon I noticed your type," Jordan sounded braver than he felt. He may be Power Girl and the Flash's kid, but that didn't mean he was keen hero.

"Let go of me and I'll give your sweetheart her ring back," the man snapped.

"Actually…" Jordan heard the siren as a lone police car came around the block, stopping before them. "Good timing," Jordan smirked at the man groaned.

An attractive late-30-something man with short blonde hair and a strong jaw stepped out of the police car as he assessed the situation, his partner remaining in the car.

"Nice citizen's arrest, kid," the man commented as Jordan smirked.

"He took my ring, officer, and he's got pockets full of jewellery," Kitty added.

"We just answered a call from the jewellers down the road, seems you got the culprit," the officer nodded. "Looks like we won't be seeing Superman tonight, eh, Turpin?" He addressed the black officer in the car still.

"Never mind, Snart. Take in this guy and we can get back to the department," Turpin called out.

"Snart?" Jordan asked, arms still locked onto the thief.

"Yeah," Officer Snart nodded, moving forward to take the man.

"You wouldn't happen to know Alex Danvers and Sara Lance, would you?" Jordan tried.

"Yeah, they're my moms, why?" Snart paused at this.

"I'm Jordan Allen, Barry and Kara's Allen's son," Jordan couldn't help but smile as he held out his now-free hand as Snart bundled the thief into the car.

"No kidding! I didn't know you were in Metropolis. How's mom and dad?" Snart asked, shaking Jordan's hand now.

"Doing really well. Krypto and Powie are still going strong too, Skye works as assistant cheerleading coach back home and Eden's in L.A., pursuing a career in music," Jordan smiled.

"Nice," Snart grinned. "My sister's a teacher and Elle, well she dabbles," he referred to his own siblings at that.

"This is my girlfriend by the way – Kitty Quinn." Jordan introduced Kitty, "Kitty, this is Spencer Danvers-Snart. Friend of the family."

"I just go by Snart when on the job," Spencer chuckled as he took Kitty's hand anyway. "Man, it's been years since I saw you – you must have been, what 10?" Spencer added to Jordan.

"Probably," Jordan shrugged, not knowing himself. Clara and Spencer were much older so by the time Jordan reached an age to understand who people were, older cousins and friends had moved on, or away, and attended get-togethers less frequently.

"What are you doing in the city anyway?" Snart asked Jordan. "Visiting your uncle?"

"Actually, college. At MADA studying drama," Jordan supplied.

"He's just made understudy for the lead in Pretty Woman," Kitty added now, wanting to get a word in.

"You're not playing Pretty Woman, are you?" Snart paused at this.

"No," Jordan chuckled. "The male lead opposite her. It's a sweet gig."

"Well the son of Kara and Barry… I knew you'd go on to good things. Anyway, I need to get back – still on duty – but if you pop down to the local police station tomorrow, we can swap deets and catch up," Snart supplied, getting back into the car now.

"I'd like that," Jordan grinned as Snart started the car.

"See you then," Snart called as the car moved off.

"Did he say moms?" Kitty now asked, turning back to Jordan at this.

"Yeah… Long story, but his birth mom, Alex, had him and his twin sister at a young age – his dad didn't want to be weighed down with kids, so she raised them solo. She met another woman, Sara, when in her 20s and they're now married, so he has two moms," Jordan explained.

"Neat," Kitty nodded at this, they started moving again. "So… while that all was so heroic and cool, I did see you use speed to catch that guy. When were you ever going to tell me that you are a speedster?"

Jordan was lost for words at this.

-WellsAllen-

Jordy couldn't help grinning to himself as he sat in his dressing room. Everything he wanted in life had come true – he'd moved to Metropolis, passed MADA, had experience in Broadway shows, and now was playing Fiyero in Wicked. He'd just finished his first opening night after months of workshops to get his, and the new cast's, acts just right. He was buzzing now, feeling the speed force energy running through him like adrenaline.

"Mr. Allen?" Jordan looked up to see the stagehand peering through the crack in his dressing room door and he had to chuckle.

"What is it Jack?" Jordan asked politely.

"You have some visitors, they said they know you," Jack pointed out as he opened the door and Jordan had to smile as his mother, father, two sisters, Aunt Ivy, Marley, Spencer, and even Kitty came in – his relationship with Kitty had run its course, but they were still good friends.

"You were fantastic!" Kara Wells-Allen told her son as she went to embrace him.

"I still can't believe you're on Broadway!" Barry Allen added, clapping Jordan on the back enthusiastically.

"I love Wicked so much!" Ivy spoke. "More-so now you're the best damn Fiyero ever!"

"Thanks, mom, dad… Aunty Juicy," he smirked at using the name they'd called Ivy since forever.

"Well, I'm not completely jealous, no," Marley managed to speak as she now hugged her friend – Marley was currently in an off-Broadway play but nothing mainstream, like Wicked.

"So proud, kiddo," Skye nodded to her brother who grinned.

"I can't believe how good you are!" Spencer spoke up, off-duty tonight to see the show.

"Looking hot up there Fiyero," Kitty added going to awkwardly shake his hand now.

"Not that I don't like all the compliments…" Jordan spoke up, sharing a look with Eden – they didn't need to speak words to one another to know what the other was thinking and he could tell she was proud of him, "but thank you all for making my first show."

"Wouldn't have missed it for the world," Skye spoke up at this, to a nod from all.

"So… when and where is the afterparty?" Marley spoke at this, knowing all-thing Broadway, after all.

"I'm glad you asked," and older woman came in at that, all turning to look at the director. "Hello everyone, I'm Sydney. Jordan, these are your family?"

"Yeah, Sydney, this is my mom and dad, my aunt, my sisters Skye and Edie, family friend Spencer, and my two good friends Marley and Kitty. Guys, this is Sydney Berry, our brilliant director," Jordan introduced, shaking hands with Sydney anyway.

"Oh, forget me – it's you, Grace and Karen who are the stars of this production. But going back to your question… Marley, was it?" he addressed Jordan's friend, "I've booked out Fortescue's – best Italian restaurant in the district and everyone's welcome! We're going to celebrate a great opening night."

"Oh brilliant," Marley and Kitty choruses as Sydney smiled at them.

"Twenty minutes, just down the block," Sydney stated, turning promptly as she left, but Jordan moved over and closed the door behind her, a thought coming to mind.

"I… don't want to go," he stated coyly.

"What? An actual cast party? We've got to!" Marley was insistent but Jordan was grinning now.

"What've you got in mind, son?" Barry asked, smiling himself.

"Well, the cast party is going to be boring – you heard her, it's a restaurant. All black tie and champagne," Jordan started.

"I could do with champagne," Ivy pointed out.

"You get tipsy on one glass!" Barry joked to his sister.

"I know a place; it's near my apartment." Jordan ignored his aunt and dad at this. "Disco all night long, bottomless drinks and the best fries in Metropolis."

"You had us at fries," Kara spoke, to a laugh from the room.

"Did someone say fries?" The door opened again, and Jordan's mouth dropped at the two people who entered – one was familiar, his Uncle Clark, but the other was a woman who looked a lot like Clark, including the dark hair and blue eyes.

"Clare!" It was Kara who said this as she moved to hug her other cousin.

"What are you doing here?" Barry asked, also shocked as Clare Kent grinned.

"Well my brother here told me my nephew got a small gig in a play here, so I had to check it out," Clare stated, nudging her brother who Kara was now hugging. "Come on, give your Aunty Fabulous a hug!" Jordan laughed as he moved over to embrace his aunt, followed by Skye and Eden.

"Marley, Kitty, Spencer, meet my Aunt Clare," Jordan now introduced. They already knew Clark; having met him and the family a while ago. "Clare… she works abroad," Jordan chose these words carefully – Clare was in fact a Green Lantern so wasn't on Earth very often. She had actually been Superwoman in Metropolis before Clark took up the mantle of Superman – once she was offered a position in the Lantern Corp., they had faked Superwoman's death so Superman could take her place.

"Not seen this one since he was in school," Clare spoke truthfully as she now ruffled Jordan's hair. "And now he's a big shot actor! Never saw that one coming."

"Well…" Jordan didn't know what else to say. His mother was distracted now talking to Clark, he noticed.

"I'm in the music industry," Eden spoke up, to a giggle from Skye. "Only singing backup but still."

"Never underestimate the smaller jobs," Clare stated fondly, "what would music be like without those vocalized harmonies behind the main artist? Just boring. Now where are we going for these famous fries?" she turned to Jordan at this

…

"So, talk to me, bro," Skye stated, pulling Jordan aside from the disco everyone else was enjoying. The staff and regulars knew Jordan in this place, so some were also celebrating with his friends and family on an opening night going well. Clare and Kara were digging into the fries.

"What do you mean?" Jordan asked. It was lucky both had super-hearing – not as powerful as their mom, though, but enough to hear each other clearly over the loud music.

"Clark tells me you've been doing some hero work on the side," Skye stated slyly.

"Correction: I stopped a couple of thefts, saved a kid from a house fire and even rescued some pets from various heights – but all as a citizen with my face clearly visible," Jordan pointed out. "I know what you're trying to do. Thunder Girl is getting a name for herself, but mom and dad won't let you into the JSA…"

"Doesn't stop me from wanting to form my own with friends and family," Skye stated, putting an arm on his shoulder now, he smirked as he shrugged it off.

"I'm busy. Eight shows a week, constant rehearsals to keep the old instrument in check, not to mention –" Jordan tried.

"You're also the son of a speedster and Kryptonian. You don't need as much sleep as a regular actor, you can run to Central City and National City in the morning and be back in Metropolis for lunchtime," Skye pointed out.

"Skye…" Jordan shook his head at this.

"Come on, I've already roped Nico, Robin, Frankie, Vina, Elle and even Eden in. All I need is by best brother," Skye pointed out.

Robin was Oliver and Laurel's only son obviously, trained in archery like his father; Elle was in fact Elenore Darkh, whom Alex and Sara had adopted; while Frankie and Vina were Jesse and Wally speedster children – real names Francis and Davina, boy and girl, the latter of whom worked at the meta reservation Kara and Barry had set up.

"I'm your only brother," Jordan pointed out. "And what about Reeve, Jason and Ella? Have you asked them?" While Jason and Ella were obviously Lois and Clark's children, Reeve was their older half-brother, from Lois' first marriage and had super strength thanks to the Dominators many years ago.

"Reeve's got a business to run, Ella turned me down straight and Jason doesn't want to be in the hero game," Skye pouted at that.

"Clark must be proud," Jordan voiced, not sure if he was being sarcastic or not.

"Come on, Jordy… you must have fantasied about working with your sisters at one point or another…" Skye pouted again at this.

"Yeah in a band maybe but not…" Jordan started.

"A band?" Skye raised an eyebrow now.

"Yeah; we were all blessed with amazing voices, I could see us being like a family group," Jordan pointed out. "Get an album deal, throw out a few singles, see what happens…"

"Okay," Skye thought carefully, 2how about this: Join us in the hero game and Eden and I will be a part of this band," Skye proposed.

"I've literally just started a one-year contact to play Fiyero and do not want to give up stage acting!" Jordan protested.

"And I won't stop you. We can tour and release albums between your projects," Skye stated. "I think we know a person who can get us in the biz," she smirked back to Eden, who was dancing with Marley and Kitty without a care.

"Fine," Jordan sighed after a moment's thought. "But I don't have a hero name. Unless you count 'Porcelain'…" four years of MADA and Helga had only called him Jordan once.

"Not really a hero name that. But don't worry, we've got you covered," Skye smirked now.

"'we'?" Jordan asked.

-WellsAllen-

The Allen family were all sitting on the corner sofa in the family beach house home. It was Jordan's night off and they had the news on, Skylar leaning forward in her seat to watch the leading article.

"It was another victorious night for the Teen Titans," the newsreader spoke as a blurred picture of Thunder Girl and her team appeared in the corner of the broadcast, "as tonight saw them take on some of the county's most violent of Rogues. Thunder Girl led the team up with the Impulse Twins her second, easily able to take on the creature we in the media have come to name as Doomsday," as she spoke, footage of Skye, Jordan and Eden taking on the hulking monster appeared, taken from both drone and camera footage.

"Why do they always make it sound like match commentating?" Jordan asked, bored at the news.

"Shush!" Skye waved her brother into silence.

"Black Arrow and Dark Witch teamed up to take on Elcipso," the reporter continued as more footage appeared, this time of Robin Queen – who had taken on the mantle of Black Arrow after his parents, Black Canary and Green Arrow – and Nora Darkh taking on a goblin-like creature in a purple robe, "who Dark Witch was easily able to handle once the Black Arrow had him tied, while Velocity and XS," two yellow/red blurs were the best image could be taken of Francis and Davina West, "took down Baroness. Even Changeling took on the form of a hulking eagle to do battle with the alien Maxima before Thunder Girl joined him."

At that point the TV was muted, and Skye looked back to see her dad with the remote, Jordan and Eden glancing to him now.

"I got to hand it to you kids," Barry spoke, "you proved your mom and I wrong. You do make a good team."

"JSA material?" Skylar couldn't help but ask, a little too quickly.

"No," Kara now spoke up, sharing at look at her husband, "but enough for the Team Titans to go on with our blessing."

"Nice," Eden sat back, smirking.

"I would suggest taking your Kryptonian and meta animals with you though," Barry added as the old couple of Powie and Krypto stirred in their dog beg nearby, while Skye's pet Perdy and Kara's dog, Polly barked happily; Perdy having been following her aunt around the room for the past ten minutes.

"Thunder Dog?" Skye voiced at that, thoughtfully.

"Davina has a cat that flies – I suppose that could be helpful," Eden spoke up.

"That's hero thinking," Barry stated. "And where's your base of operation?"

"Urm… we just text each other to meet wherever," Skye stated.

"That won't do," Kara now spoke. "No, you have to use somewhere. The Meta Reservation in National has some storage sheds; you could use them in the meanwhile."

"A shed?" Jordan spoke up at this.

"Well, they're more like mini-warehouses, the size of this room maybe, but still," Barry added.

"I suppose it gives me the chance to see the place," Jordan voiced.

"You haven't been since we took you as a kid?" Kara asked, shocked.

"He's busy with his acting," Skye joked.

"What she said," Jordan smirked as Barry and Kara shared a look.

"Tomorrow morning, 10am. Davina will show you around; we'll speak to her about it," Barry stated.

"Besides, I haven't spoken to my niece or sister in a while," Kara added, referencing Jesse West too.

"Skye," Jordan spoke up curiously now, Skye looking to him at this. "You know, I kept my end of the bargain, so…?"

"Oh yeah," Skye grinned, glancing to Eden at this.

"What bargain? What are you kids up to now?" Kara asked.

"Oh, the family band," Eden spoke, grinning at her sister now.

"Family band?" Barry asked.

"I agreed to help this Teen Titans project thing if Skye and Eden joined me in a band," Jordan pointed out. "My contract with Wicked expires in three months, my agent told me of a role in a new play – I just need to say yes or no to her depending on what these two say," Jordan indicated his sisters.

"My record label heard our demo last week," Eden stated, having shared a recording they did with the company she worked with. "They're willing to do an E.P. – especially with the famous Jordan Allen involved." Jordan didn't know if she was joking or not. "We just need a name."

"Oh, that one's easy," Skylar voiced, grinning. "After mom and dad: WellsAllen!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all liked. There is an additional chapter which will go up later as it's own thing in this series.
> 
> Please comment or Kudos your appreciation for this story.
> 
> KarryBeta out!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed. It works well as a continuation of Karry Prime too for those who aren't avid readers. 
> 
> Please comment or Kudos to show your support, thank you.
> 
> KarryBeta out.


End file.
